It is useful in various applications to splice the ends of two wire rope cables together, e.g., to increase the length of the wire rope cable. For example, in oil and gas service applications, there is often a need to splice together two wire rope cables, e.g., for reeving replacement cable into an existing mechanical system. In some applications, large forces may be applied to the cable splice, thus requiring a strong and durable cable splice.